Dimensional Guardian: Overwatch (UNDERGOING REWRITE)
by Anhilliator1
Summary: After an incident involivng experimental Vex Technology, Warlock Tetsuya Suzuki is sent tumbling head-over-ass into another universe. When he regains consciousness, he discovers that he has landed in the universe of Overwatch. After teaming up with them, he begins looking for a way home. (This is my first story, so please review.)
1. Arrival

**Alright, so I decided to rewrite my first fanfic. Honestly, it could use a little work, as some of you have told me. Let me know what you think of this updated chapter! thank you!**

* * *

 **Mars**

A troop of Vex soldiers were moving through a nearby cave. The least probable thing that the system expected would happen was for a Guardian to come barreling through on a Sparrow, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Said Guardian would repeat the action to several other groups, before finally crashing through a Minotaur, some loose gravel, and a sheet-metal wall.

'"Whoo-ho-ho! That was awesome!" Ghost yelled in Tetsuya's head.

"Yeah, but Holliday's gonna kill us for wrecking this thing," Tetsuya replied, "but yeah, it was awesome. Anyways, let's get back to the Tower. Can't wait to see what this thing does."

"You and me both, buddy." Ghost replied.

(-)

Of course Ghost was pissed. Instead of telling the Vanguard what they had found, Tetsuya had gotten it into his head to augment his jumpship's warp core with the stolen tech. "I mean, come on, seriously?" he said, irritation evident in his voice. "This is stuff that the _Vex_ considered experimental, and you think it's a good idea to use it on your warp core? This isn't like making the Outbreak Prime, ya know."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Ghost wanted to scream. "Now you've done it! The moment you say that, something's gonna go wrong! Don't jinx us further!" True, his Guardian might be a genius Warlock, but he had a habit of acting as reckless as a Hunter and a Titan combined.

"Look, if worst comes to worst, we just get yelled at by Holliday." In response, Ghost just rolled his eye.

(-)

"Tetsuya? Dude? Hello? ohforgod's... WAKE UP!" Ghost's voice yelled. Tetsuya shot up, and promptly banged his head on the roof of his jumpship's cockpit.

Rubbing the brand new lump on his cranium, he asked, "So, uh… what happened? Last thing I remember was activating the core and blacking out."

Ghost glared at him. "Well, looks like that _bright idea_ of yours landed us in a different universe," he said, gesturing to the window.

Tetsuya glanced through, then back at Ghost. "It's Earth. So what?" Ghost highlighted the various satellites orbiting the planet. "Wait, satellites?"

"Ayup. I've been piggybacking on the signals in order to figure out where we are. As far as I can tell, this place is different from home by miles," Ghost replied, "however, I can't confirm my 'alternate-universe' theory unless I get some more readings. Unfortunately, we have to get closer."

"How close?"

"Surface." Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I managed to snag some disguises for you. You should be fine… for the most part."

"'For the most part?'" Tetsuya asked. In response, Ghost pulled up a mirror hologram. "Whoa, what the hell?" Tetsuya said, startled. His hair had gone from black to a silver-white, and his eyes had gone from steel-grey to magenta.

"Your new look aside, you'll be able to blend in with the rest of the general populace. Some people might stare, but you should be safe."

Tetsuya nodded. "Okay. Take us down."

(-)

 **Overwatch HQ, Switzerland.**

Winston had been staying up way too late plugging away at the console in his quarters. Angela had been giving him hell about it. He was just about to turn in for the night when an alert popped up on-screen. "Unidentified object entering atmosphere?" He muttered to himself, "Whatever could that mean? Athena, pull up all readings of said unidentified object." In response, various satellite images appeared on-screen.

"Winston, the spacecraft appears to be of alien make. No known human organizations have the resources to be able to construct something such as this, " Athena said, making a conjecture.

"Hmm. Keep tabs on it. Based on its trajectory, where do you think it'll land?"

"At the time of discovery, trajectory places it somewhere in South America. Any further narrowing down of the destination is impossible at this point in time."

Winston nodded, then yawned. "Let Morrison know too. Notify me if anything changes. I'm going to hit the hay."

Athena's avatar pulsed in acknowledgement.

* * *

 **And there we go! the rewritten first chapter! Yeah, I know, I'm sorry for going so long without an update, but it's all good now! I'll be rewriting the rest of the story to update this, so please let me know what you think!**

 **R &R!**


	2. Contact

**Responding to requests** :

 **Guest: First of all, stop whining about the class. Now let me explain. How Tetsuya got his hands on Vex tech is supposed to be a "Noodle Incident."(If you don't know what that is, check TV tropes.) Second, I picked I am Bread because why not. Third, I should mention that Tet is a little too cocky for his own good; when he saw Venus uncolonized, he assumed that the inhabitants of this universe couldn't detect him. I also mentioned that this is my first fanfic. Thank you for your time.**

 **The-pomftato932: Don't worry, man! Criticism like yours is good! I admit that my writing skills are not perfect, so I could use some touch-ups here and there. Hope to see you again in this story!**

 **By the way, the base that the heroes are at is Watchpoint: Gibraltar.**

 **Quick note: This: (-) indicates a scene change.**

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Angela Ziegler, otherwise known as Mercy, stopped next to an ever-increasing pile of broken computers and sighed. "Hana, you can't just go and smash a computer every time you get angry. It has taken quite a toll on funds these past few weeks. I'm not sure we can-"

Angela was suddenly cut off by a rather... _colorful_ stream of Korean, followed by pieces of a shattered game disc flying out the door. Angela peeked inside, and saw Hana sitting amongst a large pile of empty chip bags and dry beverage bottles and cans. Hana herself was wearing a rather large frown, and looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Hana, please tell me that you didn't stay up all night." Hana only turned her head and glared at Angela. Unfazed,she continued, "And you cannot live among this... filth. Trust me, I am a doctor, and I know what is good for you." Hana's gaze turned harder. "As your superior, I am ordering you to go outside for no less than two hours." When Hana didn't move, Angela said, "NOW." Hana then got up from her sitting position and left the room, grumbling all the while. _What happened to that sweet girl, I wonder?_ Angela thought to herself as she stepped outside.

Her thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted when she got a call from Winston. "Angela? I need you in the command room. Some of the others are already here." Winston said over the line.

"Whatever for?" Angela replied.

"I'll explain when the rest are here." Winston said, before terminating the call. Angela, wondering what was going on, headed over to the command room.

When Angela arrived, she saw Morrison, Lena, the Shimada brothers, and Winston. "What's going on?" Lena asked.

"Yesterday, at roughly 2300 hours, what appeared to be an alien vessel entered our atmosphere." Athena announced. On the table before them, a rotating image of the unknown ship appeared. "I have been tracking the craft, and it has landed at an unspecified location in Chile." Athena continued.

"I need a team to track down that craft and learn as much as you can about it, including the pilot, if possible." Winston said. "Do NOT engage. Avoid combat as much as possible."

"Why us?" Lena asked.

"Most of you are recon specialists, and you're going to need a medic. Speaking of which, Angela, do not bring the Valkyrie suit." Winston replied. Angela nodded. "You understand that this is possible first contact, correct?" Winston said to all. The group nodded. "Okay, move out."

(-)

 **Several Days Later...**

Lena was bored. They had been looking for this alien craft for two weeks now, and they _still_ hadn't found it. They had been running around Chile, asking the locals and checking in with HQ. The number of times they had come across false positives was phenomenal. No matter what they did, they STILL hadn't found anything. Lena was fairly sure that Athena had glitched and not found anything. Either that, or Winston sent them on a wild goose chase. Either way, she was not happy.

"Hey, it's Winston." A voice said over the comms. "You found anything yet?"

"No!" Lena replied, "It's been two weeks! We haven't found anything! I'm pretty sure that Athena glitched."

"She didn't, trust me. Also, she's finally tracked down the ship. It landed somewhere in the Valvidian forest." Winston replied.

"Really? Okay, then!" Lena said, before contacting the others. A few moments later, they were all back at the apartment.

"So... The Valvidian Forest." Angela said. She hadn't been expecting that an alien would have a knowledge of where to hide on this planet.

"Okay, we all know what to do, right?" Morrison asked. The others nodded. "Good. We need to find where that ship is. If Athena's intel is correct, we're likely going to be staking out in that forest. Bring your survival gear." The group nodded again. "Now for roles. Lena, you are taking the role of Pathfinder. Hanzo, provide cover fire if needed. Genji, go with Tracer. Angela, you're with me."

Genji spoke up. "What must we do upon seeing anything?"

"Report back to us immediately. Bring us all there, and we will approach."

"Morrison, what are we doing?" Angela said.

"What we're going to do is find areas suitable to set up camp and plant a beacon trail behind us so that we can find our way out of the forest." Angela nodded. "Okay, let's move it, people!"

* * *

After finding that the Last City did not exist here, Tetsuya and his Ghost were forced to touch down in the middle of a forest because they were detected, as Ghost was none too happy to find out. Good thing the Jumpship also acted as a one-person mobile home if needed. They had been staying in the same spot for two weeks, and now, Tetsuya was bored stiff.

"Hey, I managed to pull some information about where we are." Tetsuya glanced at Ghost. "I suggest taking a look." Tetsuya then began reading about the wars, the Omnic crisis, Talon, and a great many other bits of information.

"Hold on... Who is "Overwatch?" Tetsuya asked after seeing the name.

"Far as I can tell, it's a peacekeeping organization that was shut down years ago." Ghost replied. "However, it seems that the organization has made an unsanctioned return, taking down Talon attacks. However, I think that's our best bet at finding a place to stay. So- Hold up, picking up movement readings. It looks like five humans are nearby."

Tetsuya blinked. "Why don't we go say hello to our new visitors?" he said.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Ghost replied.

After hopping out of the ship, Tetsuya and Ghost followed the five people around, without them knowing. However, they noticed that the group was getting steadily closer to the jumpship. "Okay, we can't let them find out about this thing. Do something!" he whispered urgently.

"I don't know what to do, how about you try?" Ghost replied. Tetsuya groaned, before running after the group to catch up with them.

After reaching them, he found that they were sitting in a clearing, talking. "Ghost, helmet and Hawkmoon. _Now._ " Tetsuya whispered. After feeling the familiar grip of the weapon in his hand. Tetsuya jumped down and pointed the weapon at the group. "Okay, NOBODY MOVE! Who are you?"

(-)

"I'm picking up readings," Genji said over comms.

"Good, we'll meet at your location." Morrison replied.

After the group had gathered, they began to think about what they should do, and a plan of action. "So, should we run in, guns blazing?" Lena asked.

"No. Stealth is of utmost importance." Morrison replied.

"I agree. We must stay hidden." Hanzo said.

The group was about to stand up and head towards the direction of the readings before what appeared to be an Omnic leaped down from a nearby tree and pointed a black-and-white revolver decorated with feathers at them, shouting, "Okay, NOBODY MOVE! Who are you?"

"Weapons free!" Morrison shouted. The intruder then found a sword, three pistols, a bow and arrow, and an assault rifle pointed at him. The Omnic dodged most of the incoming fire before firing his weapon at Morrison. Morrison dove out of the way, causing the shot to blow a massive hole in a nearby tree. "All of you, do NOT get hit by the hostile's shots!" Morrison communicated to the rest of the team. "All aim at him and fire on my mark. 3, 2, 1, mark!" The attacker was cornered. After he took some heavy damage, he ran off, shortly before the alien vessel lifted off and flew away. The group stood dumbfounded before Morrison contacted HQ and said, "Winston, I think we found our pilot..."

Tetsuya was currently pulling several shuriken out of his armor. "Jeez. Ask for some answers, and get a shitstorm of bullets sent your way." Tetsuya grumbled. Ghost had set the ship on autopilot, so they were currently drifting aimlessly in the atmosphere. "Do you even know where we're going?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, I don't." Ghost replied, "However, our best bet is to head towards Watchpoint Gibraltar. They say the base has been abandoned for a while, and it could make a good temporary home. I'm turning on stealth mode, though, so nobody will see us. Got it?"

"Agreed." Tetsuya said. The ship then flew towards Gibraltar, not knowing what awaited them.

(-)

"So, you found the pilot, then, an Omnic?" Winston said to the group.

"Yes, we did. I don't think he likes us, though." Tracer said, "Definitely hostile."

"Who shot first?" Winston asked.

"We did. Him firing at us was likely a tactic of self-preservation." Angela said.

"If I were in the same situation, I would have acted in a similar manner." Hanzo said.

"So... Not hostile, then."

"The ship has just dropped off the radar, Winston. All sensors are picking up no readings. I have applied anti-stealth measures, and yet nothing appears. The ship is likely hundreds of years ahead of our current technology. I regard him with caution." Athena said.

"What was his last known location?" Morrison said.

"The vessel's last known location was the coordinates -14,599, -28,6731." Athena replied. "Judging by his trajectory, it appears that he is headed for Gibraltar. I suggest taking defensive measures in case of attack."

"You do that, Athena." Winston said. "Dismissed!"

Angela, after that, went to go check on Hana. After getting out of her room, Hana was doing much better, and had returned to her original self. "So, Hana, glad to see that you're doing better! Now get some rest." Angela said. "And NO games!"

* * *

 **Ooh, Tetsuya is headed to Watchpoint: Gibraltar! I wonder what will happen upon arrival?**


	3. Capture

**Haven't had the time to write in a while, so here's the third chapter!**

 **Responding to reviews**

 **ThePomftato932: Thanks, once again! Once I get my Beta account up, I think I could use you as an editor. Until then, keep reviewing.**

 **dunnamjosh5: I really need more time. Don't expect me to update this regularly.**

 **ecoolasice: I'm planning on hiding that for later. ;)**

 **Blue writer 22: Thanks!**

 **Also, if you guys are wondering what my character looks like, here's his face on Imgur:** **imgur,com/PUSbXuY**

 **For his body, I based this off of a Minecraft skin I made, found on Planet Minecraft: planetminecraft,com** **/skin/white-haired-teen-3813195/**

* * *

Tetsuya was still reading up on the world that they were in. "Hmm... Looks like we are actually in a different universe. I don't remember the mention of an organization named 'Overwatch' anywhere. On one hand, I get to see what this place is like. On the other hand, we're stuck here until that drive is fixed," Tetsuya said. A few moments after they headed to Gibraltar, Ghost had gone to check on the drive, and found that the Vex tech had been fried from the jump. In addition, half of the data in the drive core was corrupted, so they couldn't do a standard jump anywhere until that was fixed. He glanced at his right arm, made just before the Darkness had arrived. He had lost the original in a lab accident. "

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Ghost. "Dude, we have a bit of a problem," he said, before pulling up a scan of the quickly approaching Watchpoint:Gibraltar. On it was evidence of the facility being powered, along with multiple life signatures. "Looks like I was wrong. This place has been put into use again."

"Oh, great," Tetsuya replied, "now we're gonna have hide somewhere else! Again! THIS is why I never listen to your plans!" Ghost only glared at Tetsuya, before stopping the ship in midair.

"Look, you want to stay here, be my guest. I still think that's our best bet." Ghost said. Tetsuya grumpily agreed, and the two continued on to the base, touching down on a cliff. What neither of them expected was that the stealth system would run out of power at that moment.

(-)

A proximity alarm sounded throughout the base, surprising all that were in it. "Athena, what's going on?" Winston asked.

"The alien vessel has appeared nearby, triggering the proximity alarm." Athena replied. Knowing full-well what might come to pass, Winston had everyone arm themselves and prepare for an attack.

In another part of the base, Angela, Morrison, and Hana were enjoing some of Mei's cooking, when they were interrupted by the alarm. Two of the participants rushed off to arm themselves, leaving Mei and Hana confused, until Winston announced that they must prepare for an attack.

(-)

"You had one job! ONE JOB! What did you do?" Tetsuya yelled at Ghost, while shaking the construct in his hands.

"You know full well that the stealth systems can't stay on permanently! I had no idea that it would run out of power when we touched down!" Ghost replied.

Tetsuya then grabbed his armor, while Ghost transmatted himself away, before the two hopped out of the ship. They were not expecting to run into a large force of people all aiming weapons at him. "Suros regime! NOW!" Tetsuya said, before rushing out, firing wildly.

(-)

The moment the Omnic stepped out of cover with a strange rifle in its hands, Winston knew something was wrong. The rifle matched no known make of weapon, and was colored white and red, with the word _Suros_ emblazoned along the side. There was no company named Suros that existed. When he came out of his thoughts, the Omnic had already injured five people within two seconds. "OPEN FIRE!" Winston yelled, forcing the Omnic back into cover.

Angela tended to the five wounded soldiers, before turning back to the Omnic. _How powerful is it?_ Angela asked herself, before returning to the fight.

(-)

Tetsuya had noticed something about the group. They were scattered in groups, and that meant that an explosion could take them out. He summoned a Solar Grenade and threw it at the group. What he didn't expect was that what appeared to be an Exo armed with a sword would deflect said grenade right back at him. "Whoa!" Tetsuya said, while diving out of the way to a different set of cover. _So if that didn't work..._ Tetsuya thought, a grin forming on his face, _then this might work!_ "Repolarize to Voidwalker!" he shouted. Feeling the Void light coursing through him, he summoned a Nova Bomb and threw it at the group.

(-)

Genji did not expect to see a purple ball of energy hurtle towards him. He also wasn't expecting that said attack would split into multiple projectiles. He barely had time to think about this before he was knocked unconscious by the resulting shockwaves.

When the Nova Bomb exploded, it injured a great many and knocked out a great deal more. "My god... What was that?" McCree said, before dodging a shot. "Wait... I have an idea." McCree said, before explaining his plan to Winston.

"Really? You're crazy!" Winston said upon hearing it.

"Best chance." McCree said before stepping out. "HEY! Whoever you are, c'mere a sec! I got a challenge for you!" The firing in their direction abruptly stopped."Now that I have your attention, here's the challenge! If you think you can draw faster than me, come out and prove it! If you win, we'll surrender! If I win, you gotta answer all of our questions." The Omnic then stepped out.

"Deal," it said.

(-)

Tetsuya and the cowboy were facing each other. The cowboy had his hand on a revolver, while Tetsuya had his hand on the Last Word. The air was tense, and it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. "DRAW!" the cowboy shouted. Both reached for their weapons lightning-fast and fired them. A flash of sparks appeared, accompanied by a sharp metal ping. A few seconds later, two bullets fell to the ground."Well I'll be," cowboy said, " you ain't half bad. But, a winner needs too be picked, so let's try again." They repeated this process five more times, each ending in the same result. "Looks like we're we'll have to call it a draw," the cowboy said in a defeated tone.

"This is Ghost. I'm in the security system. Patching you in now," a voice said in Tetsuya's head. He grinned, uncovered his right arm, and then popped open a dark panel on it and hacked the defense systems. At that moment, all the turrets on Watchpoint:Gibraltar were aimed at the heroes.

"I have lost control of the entire defense network," Athena said to the heroes, "The hacker currently has all of the systems trained on you." The group turned to look behind them and noticed that they were staring down the business end of several automated guns. They turned back to the Omnic, who had its right arm held in front of it, with a metal plate opened like a laptop screen.

"Yes, it was me. Now, if you don't want to be Swiss cheese in a couple of seconds, I suggest that you all surrender," the Omnic said. Each hero reluctantly agreed. All of them knew how powerful the defenses on the base were. "Now, let me go, and I'll leave. I'm out of here. Oh yeah, and I'll show you what I look like." Ghost mentally slapped himself at that. Tetsuya was being reckless.

"Okay, fine." Winston reluctantly said.

"Just give me a sec," the Omnic said, before its armor disappeared in a flash of light. When their vision cleared, instead of the mechanical being that they were expecting, they saw a man that appeared to be in his early 20s, save for the fact that he had white hair and red eyes. "Hi," he said.

"Uh... We have some questions that need answering. Are you willing to come with us?" Winston asked. Just in case, he had Ana on standby.

"No. I'm gonna get out of here now, see ya!" the man answered, shortly before turning around and running off. He barely made it three steps before a sharp pain erupted in his left shoulder, followed by blackness.

* * *

Tetsuya opened his eyes and found himself restrained to a chair in what appeared to be an interrogation room. A door to his right opened, revealing a blonde woman with her hair tied in a ponytail. "Let me introduce myself. I am Angela Ziegler. Tell us what we need to know, and we'll send you on your way." She then picked up a black box from under the table, and attached a set of electrodes to Tetsuya's head. "As you may know, this is a lie detector. Not quite as accurate as I am at reading people, but good enough, for now. First of all, who are you?" Angela said.

"My name is Tetsuya Suzuki," the man in question replied, "can I go now?"

Angela glanced at the readouts from the Lie Detector, and noticed no anomaly. "I'm afraid you can't, Mr. Suzuki. You still need to answer several questions. Where did you come from? Did Talon send you?" She pressed.

Tetsuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "No, Talon didn't send me. If I told you where I come from, you wouldn't believe me."

"Hmm. Then we can ask where you come from later. Did you come here for the purpose of shutting us down?" Angela asked. The UN had promised to take action soon. As Overwatch was now illegal, all that were members were criminals, and were to be treated as such.

"No, I was not sent for that either. I just wound up here." Tetsuya said.

"Not a very good alibi, Mr. Suzuki. In fact, I seem to remember seeing you in the Valvidian Forest several weeks ago." Angela said.

"So, you were one of them. And please stop calling me Mr. Suzuki! Tetsuya is just fine!" Tetsuya retorted.

"Tetsuya, then. Why are you here?" Angela asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that,"

"Are you here to sever the relationships between humans and Omnics?" Angela pressed.

"By Omnic, if you mean those EXOs that I saw, then no." Tetsuya answered.

 _What's an Exo?_ Angela thought, before deciding that she would ask him later about what they were. "You have not given us much information. However, this is sufficient to prove you are innocent. However, due to you not answering further questions, you are forbidden from leaving Watchpoint:Gibraltar until they are." Angela said, before beginning to leave. The restraints on Tetsuya clicked open, and he stood up and said, "Wait! Where's my ship?"

"That has been impounded and moved into the hangar until further notice." Angela replied, before leaving. Tetsuya sat there a moment, before leaving as well.

"Hello, Mr. Suzuki. We have a spare room that you can stay in for the time being." Athena said to Tetsuya. He looked up, surprised, before Ghost told him that it was the bases' resident AI.

"Uh.. Okay, thanks." Tetsuya said, before following Athena's directions to his room. He was happy to have a place to stay, at least. "Hey, Ghost? See if you can't find some stuff about where I am."

"He is strange, to say the least." Angela said to Winston. "He also hasn't given me much information. If he was lying about what he said, then he is very good in hiding it."

Winston thought over Angela's statements. "How is he strange?"

Angela then pulled up a body scan of Tetsuya. "There's not much, but there is an odd energy that I can't identify flowing through him. His prosthetic arm matches no known make or model. Not only that, his ship has technology far ahead of our time."

"I still don't think we should trust him completely. I'll get Athena looking into the Talon bases. In the meantime, try to build up trust between him and us."

"Yes sir."

Tetsuya was currently inside his room, thinking. _So, if the tech is burned out, then we're stuck here. I'm stuck here until it's fixed. So, what should I-_ Tetsuya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ghost.

"I'm back. Did some digging, didn't find anything about a potential Mars mission. I did, however, find some weird stuff, like a place called 19 or some asylum called Mount-" Ghost said, shortly before being cut off.

"I'm gonna stop you there. Is the a chance we can fix the drive?"

"Ooh, yeah, that. It's gonna take several months." Tetsuya groaned and hung his head. He was going to be stuck here for a while. Until then, all that could be done was to cooperate with Overwatch.

* * *

 **And Chapter 3 is DONE! Took a while, but it's fun. I still think this could use a little more work, so let me know if you find anything I can change. Rules are the same as last time. Plot errors, grammar mistakes, and the likes. Thank you.**

 **Also, if you caught the reference in the last bit, good for you!**


	4. Breach

**Hey guys, thanks for your support. Now to respond to some reviews**

 **Zed: Thanks! However, this takes place AFTER Destiny 1's events and BEFORE Destiny 2.** **(At least until D2 comes out.)**

 **Guest: The reason he has a robot arm is because my headcanon is that the Ghost revives the current body. If that includes artificial parts, they are treated as part of said body. If the arm has not been replaced, however, the original arm is regenerated. Tetsuya already had a replacement arm. Also, in my story, some guardians go digging in their memories, especially Warlocks. Tetsuya did for a little bit.** **As for the souls, Tetsuya thinks that the soul may be hidden somewhere else. Sometimes he thinks too much for his own good.**

 **Anon: Yeah, I know my writing has some room for improvement. Thanks for your rating, though!**

 **Pomftato: I'm implementing why Angela cut off the interrogation later. Also, thanks for your compliment!**

 **Also, Tetsuya's powers will change with what comes with each new Destiny game. Meaning that midway through this fanfic, he's going to lose Sunsinger and get Dawnblade.**

 **One more thing: If I could describe his personality, I'd call him a cross between a Hunter and a Warlock.**

* * *

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar. 9:30 P.M.**

When Athena's probe came back, the results were surprising. There was absolutely no trace of Tetsuya appearing in the Talon databases, even when she broke through the firewalls. Athena sent another one, and found nothing in the public databases when she did the same. It was strange, as if Tetsuya had simply dropped out of the sky.

Winston mulled over the facts for a moment. "Hmm... I think I see two explanations for this. One, he's managed to keep himself hidden for a while, which is nigh impossible, or, two, he's a time traveler far from home. What do you think?" he said, addressing Angela.

"I favor the latter. He seems to be perfectly capable of that." she replied. "However, I still need to ask more questions about why he is here," Angela said with a frown.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to find out. I got no idea." Winston said, shortly before pulling a banana from a nearby cluster, drawing a small glare from Angela.

Later, after Angela convinced Winston to eat something else as a snack, Winston stopped by the hangar. "Hello," she said, addressing a Swedish, dwarf-like man.

The man in question, Torbjörn Lindholm, looked up. "I know what you are here for. However, I can't make heads or tails of this _Utomordentligt konstigt_ thing. Not only that, the ship seems to be very well maintained, despite the high amount of attacks it seems to have sustained." he said. Winston raised an eyebrow. The ship seemed to be pristine, seemingly having recieved no damage at all. Noticing this, Torbjörn continued. "Despite its surprisingly well-done repairs. one can still see tiny traces of damage, especially if you're someone like me. How about you? What did you notice?"

"First things first, I studied the engine. It seems to run off of a modified version of gasoline. Also, I checked the odd compartment at the back. It seems to contain a core of some kind." Winston replied.

"A core, eh? Well, what do you think it is?" Torbjörn asked.

"Can't tell. Half the data in that core is corrupted, rendering it inoperable," Winston answered, "but, going out on a limb, if this core was fully functional, I suspect it could be able to bend spacetime, like the Slipstream, only far more controlled. There was also some separate tech surrounding the core. I have no idea what it's used for."

"Hmm. Well, I better get back to work. I've already had enough of a break. _Adjö_."

"You too."

(-)

Angela had another interrogation held. When it was over, she found herself surprised at how little Tetsuya knew about their world. Anything other than common knowledge, and he drew a blank. She didn't know much, as she had cut the interrogation off early under similar circumstances as the previous one. Being a doctor of her caliber meant that she could tell when someone wouldn't answer any further questions. The ones where he at least responded only left more mystery. And then there was the matter of the energy in his body. An analysis showed that it was the same energy that made up the purple sphere that he had thrown before his capture. When she had pressed the question, he had clammed up and refused to say anything. Things were now favoring the latter proposition, that this man was a traveler from far away. It would, at the very least, explain his unusual hair and eye color. Multiple other operatives couldn't get a full answer out of him either.

Then there was the fact that odd things had been happening. First, Athena had briefly detected another artificial intelligence. Lena seemed to flicker for half a second whenever he was near. She had also discovered that he appeared to talk to himself when alone.

Then there was the matter of his skills. Tetsuya was a master strategist, revealed when he battled Hana in a number of RTS games to a draw. He was also far more intelligent than he appeared to act. The fact that he hacked into the security mainframe was evidence of that. He was no slouch in the fighting department either, and had access to what could only be described as experimental weaponry. _Just who are you?_ Angela thought to herself.

(-)

 **Unknown Location, Midnight.**

Tetsuya was laying in the wreckage of some lab. He was severely injured, his arm was crushed, and pinned under rubble. "Help!" He screamed into the night. No one heard him. _This is it,_ He thought, _I'm going to die._ There was an odd whoosh, a glimpse of dark blue, and then... blackness.

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Midnight.**

Tetsuya opened his eyes to see another unfamiliar ceiling, this time belonging to his room in the base. He sat up in bed and mulled over the dream. It was a memory he had found during his journeys in his mind. It and ways ended with the blue. He had never figured out how he got out that night. _Better leave it off until tomorrow,_ he thought, before dropping off to sleep.

* * *

 **Talon Headquarters**

The Commander was troubled. Word said that a potential new hero had joined. There had been a brief window where they had been able to see footage of the event. This 'new hero' was strong. If he was allowed to fight, things could potentially be disastrous. "Agents Widowmaker and Reaper, report to my office immediately. I have a mission for you."

When the two arrived l, he showed them the footage. Widow maker then spoke up. "Do you want us to kill him, sir?"

The Commander smiled. "As always, Widowmaker,yes. As quickly and efficiently as possible. He will be a problem if allowed to live."

"Shold we go now?" Reaper asked.

"Yes. I will be sending troops to back you up. And Reaper?"

"Yes sir?"

"Remember, they are your enemies now."

"Yes sir."

(-)

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar: 7:45 A.M.**

Tetsuya had gotten out of bed with an odd sense of apprehension. It was the same feeling he had gotten the day he had killed Crota. No matter what happened, even through the interrogation, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. _It probably won't come for another month or more. I mean, Oryx came almost a year later after Crota._ He put the thoughts out of his mind and continued with the day.

(-)

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" Hana Song, known online as D. Va (sorry, FFN deletes it without the space), practically screamed into Tetsuya's face. Tetsuya slowly turned his head and glared.

"No. We played like, 20 last time." Tetsuya replied. His memory recalled hurting fingers and dry eyes. He did not want to relive that experience again.

"NO! I will not stop until I prove that I can beat you!" Hana insisted. It seemed that there was no deterring the girl from her goal.

 **God-knows-how-many games later...**

Hana's eye twitched as both armies decimated each other. "OH, COME ON! AGAIN?" she screamed. The event was practically a repeat of the last. And the past thirty matches as well. Tetsuya could relate. He was really irritated as well. Being hungry from a lack of breakfast did not help. He sighed and closed the laptop that he had been supplied with.

"Look, let's stop and call it a day. I'm starving." With that, Hana's stomach growled in agreement.

(-)

Over the past few days at the base, Tetsuya had fit in surprisingly well with the rest. Some, like Hana and McCree, had a bit of trouble trying to be nice to him. Other than that, he seemed friendly. Of course, that wasn't saying he didn't have a few screws loose. He seemed like a wild card of some sort. Someone very smart, but extremely cocky and hard to control. This was Morrison's analysis of how Tetsuya acted. However, something about the young man made the heroes, including himself, uneasy. As these thoughts imprinted themselves on his brain, he suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him. He jerked his head towards the window, but saw nothing. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a thin black tendril of smoke. _I got a bad feeling about this,_ Morrison thought to himself.

(-)

"I got his attention," Reaper communicated to the other members of the team, "He's probably locking down the base as we speak." As he said these words, all the windows and doors were covered with graphene and titanium barriers. "Yep, locked down, just as planned. Now, it's your time to shine." Reaper said to the demolition and tech team. Thanks to the well-funded R&D department, the small team had a bomb that would shatter the barriers with a localized blast. He watched as the team planted bombs around their entry point, while the techs disabled the defense net. Now, the only thing left to do was wait.

 **Watchpoint: Gibraltar, 9:00 P.M.**

The base was still heavily fortified when night rolled around. Several of the members were beginning to suspect something was up, as whenever they tried to exit, they found that the handle seemed to be jammed. The newer heroes were slightly nervous, while the older heroes were wondering why the base was in lockdown mode. This question was soon answered as all power went out. A massive boom rocked the facility, followed by obscured figures entering through the jagged opening made by the bomb.

"I knew it!" Morrison said, "Let's go!" With that, all who could fight armed themselves. It wasn't long before the sounds of gunfire filled the space. _Why is Talon even here?_ Morrison asked himself. The most likely candidate was that they were here to either kill or to capture the man who arrived several days ago. "GET TETSUYA AWAY FROM THE ACTION! THEY'RE PROBABLY AFTER HIM!" he screamed into the comms.

(-)

The plan was going exactly as predicted. Reaper and his team had broken into the base and left Widowmaker outside in an obscure location. Reaper was to lure the new hero out of the base to give her a clear shot at his head. Reaper was probably just getting the others out of the way. The powerful gunshots from this 'new hero' were nothing to deter her. Her training had conditioned her to focus only on the mission.

(-)

Tetsuya had jumped into the action much to the other heroes' chagrin. However, they had to admit, he was effective in defending the base. His weapons were a type not seen before, so not many could stop him on his rampage. In the middle of it, however, all the Talon soldiers retreated. "Come on! After them!" Tetsuya shouted, before rushing outside, closely followed by multiple others.

(-)

The moment the Overwatch forces appeared outside, Widowmaker began to line up her shot. Within five minutes, this "Tetsuya" would be ripe for the reaping.

Reaper was currently in the middle of a firefight against the heroes. Some found him hard to hit, while those that did hit got a shotgun blast to the face. Under the mask, he grinned, before unleashing a Death Blossom. "DIE, DIE, DIE!" he shouted, while moving at a speed hard to track. Being in a constant state of decay had its perks, sometimes.

(-)

The moment that weird guy in the mask started spinning around, Tetsuya knew that he wasn't normal. This guy seemed to be able to transform himself into a ghost at will. That, plus the costume, made him seem like the grim reaper. And that was before the lasers began flying. "Whoa!" Tetsuya yelled while dodging about a dozen consecutive blasts. He was lucky enough to escape with minimal damage. Others... Not so lucky. Tetsuya was just about to fire back when the mask guy transformed into a wisp again and flew away. Tetsuya, followed him in order to make sure that this "reaper" wouldn't be a threat in the future.

(-)

Widowmaker set her jaw and aimed down the sights. One mistake here, and everything could fall apart. She noticed Reaper in the distance, closely followed by her target and about three other heroes. An urge told her to shoot the other three after killing her target. However, the thought of following orders pushed these thoughts out of her mind. _Focus. Concentrate. Fire._ She squeezed the trigger.

(-)

Tetsuya looked back to notice three people following him. "What the hell are you guys doing here? Go away!" He told them, before turning back towards where he last saw the black wisp. "Mr Grim Reaper! Get out here, and I'll take you down!"

"Gladly," a voice said as the man in question appeared behind him. "Although I wouldn't be so sure of fighting me."

A split-second after these words fell, a hole was pierced in both sides of Tetsuya's skull.

Widowmaker smiled as she saw her target fall to the ground, dead.

* * *

 **Okay, Tetsuya is dead. Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, but you should know what's going to happen next.**

 **Anyways, I need some ideas for the next universe after this one. Any takers?**

 **Other than that, expect the next chapter to be uploaded on the date of the Destiny 2 PC release.**


	5. Induction

**Thanks for continuing to support this story. Also, SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I AM SO SORRY!**

 **Tyfang360: Actually, that was just him waking up. The actual revival will be something else.**

 **The-pomftato932: No. No there is not.**

 **DarkBlight: I know that the capture and interrogation feel a little rushed. If you have any ideas, just shoot me a PM.**

 **Schmitty16: Some of us have something called work.**

* * *

"Ah shit." Morrison muttered under his breath when he saw Tetsuya go down. At least it answered some of his suspicions. One, Tetsuya was more trustworthy, as it showed that he was not part of Talon, as Talon would not kill such a powerful agent. However, they would be in big trouble if Talong took the body. "Angela, need you over here, now!" Angela ran over, took one look at the body, and understood. However, moments before she got in range, there was a bright flash of light and a vague humanoid shadow. A few seconds later, the body had vanished.

(-)

Widowmaker hadn't used incendiary rounds. She herself had made sure of that. Then why, exactly was there a flash of light? After her eyes cleared, she was genuinely surprised to see that there was no trace of the body, not even a pile of ashes. Reaper suddenly emitted a cry of pain, and she whirled around to find him on the ground, dissolving into smoke. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see none other than her target, standing there alive and well.

"Boo." There was an odd hum, a punch to the face, and then blackness. The last thing she hears was "THAT'S for killing me!"

(-)

Angela was trying to process what had just happened. She hadn't done anything, and yet Tetsuya had somehow self-revived. When it happened, the energy readings for Tetsuya had spiked. The same went for his charged punch. All the more reason to ask him just what the _hell_ had happened on the battlefield.

(-)

Morrison noted the look of genuine surprise on Widowmaker's face, a dead giveaway that she certainly weren't expecting Tetsuya to come back. However, there was no explanation for what had just happened on the battlefield.

(-)

 **After the Battle…**

"Okay, TALK." Morrison said. They were back in the interrogation room, with Tetsuya in the hot seat. 'Who are you, where did you come from, and why are you here?" Angela followed.

Tetsuya sighed. "Look, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Mr. Suzuki, I would like to inform you that we have seen many strange things. One of our operatives, Lena Oxton, is no longer attached to our timeline. I'm sure you've noticed that she wears the harness everywhere." Angela supplied.

"That explains why she stutters whenever I'm near. I was in a place where time has no meaning. I think that some of that came back when I left."

Morrison raised an eyebrow. Either this kid was telling the truth (unlikely) or he had been on serious drugs when he thought he was there. "Are you funnin' me?" he asked.

Tetsuya sighed again. "No. I'll tell you all about me and where I'm from." Ghost mentally facepalmed.

(-)

The first thing that Tetsuya noticed was their expressions. Neither of them seemed majorly surprised by what he said. "Uh…"

Angela responded. "Like I said, we've seen some strange things in our tenure as Overwatch. We already told you about her."

"The one wearing the harness, right?" Tetsuya asked, getting a feeling that it had to do with his being in the Vault of Glass. Well, that, and the crap-ton of Ascendant Shards and Ascendant Energy he had.

"Well, yes." Angela replied. Tetsuya responded by tossing a strange glass-like substance onto the table.

"Tell whoever made the harness to incorporate this into the design," He said. "We done here?"

Angela immediately slammed her hands down on the table. "Mister Suzuki, I would like to remind you that you are staying here from now on until you tell us everything." Tetsuya gulped. He had learned the hard way how a doctor could hurt you. "Now, what else are you not telling us?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

At that, Angela wrapped her fingers around Tetsuya's wrist, fingers on a few key pressure points. After Tetsuya jerked his hand back, she reiterated her question. "What are you not telling us? Please answer truthfully, or I'll snap it this time."

There was a small whoosh, before Tetsuya's Ghost appeared. "Believe me, miss, there's a lot."

"Dude! I told you not to do that!" Tetsuya hissed.

"The cat's out of the bag now! This is why I never let you talk!" Ghost returned mentally. "Now we gotta tell her everything!" he continued. Ghost then turned towards the two Heroes. "First things first, transferring some files over to that AI named Athena that someone set up in here. Should tell you all about his abilities, as well as everything else he left out of his story. I'm an AI, I know what he left out. And, that's it! That's all, folks!"

Tetsuya frowned. "You watch way too much of that old Looney Tunes show." If Ghost could smirk, he would be doing so right now.

They were interrupted by Winston clearing his throat, having stepped into the room without anyone noticing.. "Now that we got that out of the way, I have an offer for you. You can join Overwatch as an agent, in which we will provide lodging and resources for as long as you remain a member, or you can leave. We will supply you with adequate resources to set up a living for yourself. It's your call."

Tetsuya contemplated these two options. One one hand, he could get out of the base, away from prying eyes. However, he would have limited resources, and likely no way to get home. On the other hand, staying with Overwatch may cramp his style a bit, but it would provide access to powerful tech, support, and free food and shelter. "We'll become agents."

Winston smiled. "Welcome to Overwatch, Mr. Suzuki.


End file.
